1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a database. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a method of searching or retrieving data from a database, processing and outputting the data in the form of a report of a desired format and a system for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the database manipulating system known heretofore in which data are retrieved from a database, processed and outputted in the form of reports, there are issued many types of reports, wherein report output programs are developed although it depends on the contents of the reports, as is discussed in Japanese literature"HITACHI HYOURON", Vol. 62, No. 12 (December, 1980), pages 37-42.
In conjunction with manipulation of the database, there has been developed a general-use oriented database manipulating language known as DML (Data Manipulate Language). However, the function of the DML is limited to the retrieval of data from the database, writing of data into the database and the like function. Consequently, in order to effectuate the statistical processing of the data as retrieved as well as generation or issuance of the report, it is required to develop programs to these ends.
In other words, when many types of reports are to be outputted in the conventional database manipulation system with the aid of the language known heretofore, burden is imposed onto the user or operator in that he or she has to learn a relevant programming language and develop many programs as required in order to make available many types of reports as the output of the database manipulation.
It is further noted that difficulty is encountered in the reuse of existing software portion even when data processing and report generation are to be effected in a manner differing only a little from that of the existing software.